


Always

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Garcia Flynn Lives, Garcia being a little shit, Human Disaster Garcia Flynn, Kissing, Married Couple, Rainbows, Snow, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Garcia decides to be a little shit when picking clothes.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaLocksly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/gifts).



> Inspired by Thealocksly and https://a-pile-of-clothes.tumblr.com/post/627703960085708800/vintage-windbreakers

White, fluffy snow falls from the sky. Lucy and Flynn walk down the streets of 1974 San Francisco. Lucy keeps glaring at her husband. She wants to be mad at him. She really does but with the snow that dusts his hair it’s near impossible. 

“If you keep glaring at me like that, I’m gonna start thinking you’re mad at me or something.” As he walks his windbreaker crinkles. It’s driving Lucy insane.She grabs his arm and pulls him to a halt. 

“Yeah, Garcia. I’m annoyed. We’re supposed to be blending in. Thanks to these jackets, we stick out like a sore thumb.” She tries her hardest not to smile. She can’t take him seriously. His gray and rainbow jacket makes it very hard. 

“Oh, they're not so bad. Yours looks perfect.” He gives her a shit-eating grin. A blush creeps up her cheeks. Damn him and his stupid compliments. She rolls her eyes. 

“Come on. If we’re going to find the sleeper, we better get going.”

“After you.” She rolls her eyes again and his hand makes a waving gesture. Lucy scoffs but entwines her hand with his. She pulls him with and back out into the fray of people.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the lifeboat is silent. The tension is palpable. When they turn the corner, Garcia finally speaks. 

“I swear, the next person to make fun of my jacket, is getting a bullet to the face.” Flynn says. A thundercloud hangs over his head. 

“You know, it’s your own damn fault. You just had to pick the most extra jackets you could find.” she replies. with a playful punch. While she’ll never admit it, her windbreaker is super warm and comfortable. And he does look good. In a boyish kinda way. “Come on slowpoke. Wyatt and Rufus are gonna wonder where we are. There is an empty bed waiting for us in the bunker. We could keep it company? she gives him a sly grin and pulls him into a kiss. He mumbles against her lips.

“Always.”


End file.
